1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a body support for suntanning generally and, more particularly, to a cushioned and contoured support for facilitating the acquisition of an even suntan on all sides of the body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sunbathing is a means to acquire a robust healthy appearance, to socialize and to enhance production of vitamin D. To those seriously searching for the "perfect tan" as well as casual dabblers in the past-time, an annoying and persistent problem has been the difficulty in finding an even moderately comfortable position to expose side surfaces of the body, arms and legs to direct sun's rays. Alternatives heretofore have ranged from accepting wildly uneven two-tone tans featuring attractively bronzed or pigmented backs and fronts delineated by substantially paler stripes of sun-deprived side skin, to spending tedious hours in unattractive and uncomfortable contortions devoted to forcing the body's naturally horizontal surfaces into a sun-absorbing vertical alignment.